


The Lady and the Stable Boy

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: FitzSimmons - Freeform, Period Piece, fs, might be part 1, period fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: The lady of the house fell in love with the stable boy. Could be a part 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to write another part!

Jemma tried to walk slowly down to the back garden. Her laced up heels clattered against the stone steps. She didn’t want to seem too eager to get outside. But when she thought of him, she couldn’t help but quicken her step. She had told her mother she was going out for a turn about the garden to get some fresh air. Jemma hoped her mother wouldn’t notice that she went out for fresh air every day, and occasionally at night.

She had been meeting the stable boy for several months now. They had known each other since they were children. She had grown up a lady of the great house and he a boy of the stable. It had started as a friendship and become so much more. Jemma couldn’t be more in love with Fitz. He was the only one who truly understood her. He was the only one who encouraged her love of science. Fitz wanted to be an inventor. They had often walked around the garden together sharing ideas and making plans of when they would marry.

Marry… Jemma could hardly think of it. It seemed impossible. But at the same time she couldn’t see herself doing anything else with her life. She and Fitz spending the rest of their lives together just felt right.

Jemma scurried into the high hedges that were filled with beautiful trees and roses. She made her was hastily to the back of the garden towards the tall oak tree. The moment her brown eyes found Fitz leaning against the thick trunk of the tree, Jemma felt her heart begin to pound and her stomach flip. “Fitz,” she breathed.

Fitz made his way towards her almost hesitantly, a silly grin playing on his lips. “You look beautiful today,” he said with his strong Scottish accent.

Jemma blushed looking down at her light blue dress that was covered in deigns of white flowers. “I bloody hate this corset.” Jemma’s lips spread into a smile as she heard Fitz’s laughter. He looked so handsome in his brown pants and dirty white shirt. His face was slightly sweaty from this morning’s chores. To Jemma he looked like an angel. Her angel.

Finally, they were inches apart, and Fitz reached down to take her soft hands in his rough ones. “Oh Jemma. I wish I could spend all my time with you. We could spend the rest of lives inventing and doing experiments. Pursing science together.”

“Oh Fitz that sounds wonderful. But I don’t see how that’s possible.”

“Jemma, we can just do it! Hear me out. I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Tonight we could have our stuff packed and we could take the wagon and head out. I’ve heard back home in Scotland they’re giving land to anyone who will stake a claim on it. I’ve been saving up so I’ve got some money.” Fitz’s blue eyes were wild with excitement. “We could take a train to Scotland and then start a new life there, with a home of our very own. It wouldn’t be anything fancy like you’re used to but we could at least be together.”

“Fitz, that sounds wonderful.” Jemma could hardly take it all in. Could this really work? Could it really happen? He breathing quickened.

“Jemma please say you’ll run away with me. I love you so much. Please marry me.”

Jemma took in a sharp breath. She had always imagined Fitz saying those things to her. She starred up into those piercing blue eyes and knew everything he said was true. “I love you too Fitz,” she replied her voice cracking slightly as she said his name. Oh his beautiful name. “Of course I’ll marry you. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Fitz beamed raising his eyebrows. “Really? You will!” Fitz laughed and squeezed her hands tightly. “Jemma I am the happiest man alive now. I know a preacher that would be more than happy to marry us tonight. I’ve already talked to him… Can I kiss you?” The last words were rushed as his cheeks turned red.

Jemma nodded in desperation. Her mind raced at the thought of his lips on her and she began to shake. He had never kissed her before.

Fitz took her pale face between his strong rough hands. She could tell he was trembling too. He lowered his head slowly, too slowly for Jemma’s taste. So she stood on tiptoe to remove the space between them and grabbing his suspenders pulled him to her. The kiss was too short for both of them. Once Jemma pulled back, she immediately wanted to kiss Fitz again. But Fitz beat her too it. He pulled her in once more wrapping his arms around her so that she was pressed against him. This kiss was much deeper and much more wonderful.

When they finally released each other, Jemma felt dizzy. “I could kiss you forever,” she blushed.

“After Tonight,” Fitz said grinning with excitement. “After we’re married. We will have forever, my precious Jemma.”


End file.
